


somehow, the elevator's on our side

by FireandLightning



Series: can't help falling in love with you [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, Trapped In Elevator, forgive me im bad at writing explicit scenes, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandLightning/pseuds/FireandLightning
Summary: Chris meets someone that he's not expecting to see at his workplace.They get trapped when the elevator suddenly stops working for half an hour, but Chris thinks he might actually be okay with this.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: can't help falling in love with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028910
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	somehow, the elevator's on our side

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually really bad at writing explicit works. just a disclaimer.  
> you guys will Never figure out which couple dynamic i ship. :D cause i don't know either.

The door to the elevator opened.

Chris tried his best to ignore his instinctive reflex to go into a battle stance, and instead shifted his weight a little as he stared at the floor. Because he recognised the pair of black combat boots that stepped into the elevator, turned sharply on their heels and clicked the elevator button shut before turning back to face Chris. He didn’t want to embarrass himself by instantly moving into a defensive movement the moment something vaguely threatening happened.

  
All of a sudden Chris felt like he was being thrown back into the past, back in high school when he had gotten a stupid crush on a girl in his class and couldn’t stop blushing and stammering whenever he saw her. Except now he was in his literal 40s and still getting nervous around his crush like a high schooler.

  
From the moment they had been introduced by his sister, Leon S. Kennedy had caught Chris’s eye for several reasons. He was hot. And dangerous. Very dangerous.

  
Sure, Chris had met and interacted with his fair share of dangerous people in his lifetime in the Air Force and the BSAA. Okay, maybe he really did have a type. But either way, Leon Kennedy was the only one who had had Chris's attention for literal years.

  
With all that said, Chris didn’t just like Leon for his looks. He admired the DSO agent’s sharp mind and his tenacity, that always came in handy for tight situations. (Well, mostly.) He could see why Leon was such a valuable asset to the US Government.

  
Alright, and also that body that looked absolutely amazing in whatever that Leon chose to wear (Chris was absolutely a big fan of the leather jacket aesthetic), and the skilled kicks and shooting he’d demonstrated on missions that sometimes made Chris want to swoon.

  
All this processed in Chris’s brain for a few milliseconds as he reminded himself of why he was so head-over-heels for Leon S. Kennedy, that he’d zoned out before he suddenly realised that there was a combat boot between his feet that were planted shoulder-width apart on the floor.

  
Chris looked up to find himself merely a few inches away from a pair of blue eyes sparkling with mirth. It was purely instinctive when he jumped backwards, trying to drive himself further against the back of the elevator, hands automatically coming up to defend himself from the threat. Leon merely leaned back a little so that they weren’t literally about to kiss if one of them moved too fast, corner of his mouth twitching. “As I was saying, good morning, Captain Redfield.”

  
Chris just stared at him, trying to figure out if he was genuinely being flirted with or if it was just Leon toying with him, before allowing his gaze to quickly fall away instead of staring too hard at the perfect body in front of him. “Morning, Kennedy,” he answered quickly. He felt like he was going to start hyperventilating if Leon didn’t move further away from him anytime soon. But at the same time, having him so close was kind of a dream.

  
Leon graced him with a smile, something that was so rarely seen on his face that Chris barely realised the other was moving before his hand was on the wall of the elevator next to Chris’s face. It was fast enough that he couldn’t push it away in his dazed state, but not fast enough until he deemed it as a threat. Instead, it was a little… domineering. Chris wasn’t sure if the heat that rose in his cheeks was because of that, or because he was embarrassed to feel that way.

  
“A penny for your thoughts, Captain Redfield?” Leon’s head was cocked slightly to one side, making him look even more adorable even though a grown man clearly had no business being so gorgeous. “Or-” he dipped his head and leaned in against Chris’s ear, causing him to shiver when he spoke. “-would you be too embarrassed to share?”

  
“I-” Chris stammered, confused because just how did Leon practically read his thoughts?” He was uncomfortably aware that they were both headed to rather high floors, giving him no excuse to run, and the elevator was practically moving at a snail’s pace past each floor. It was probably due for maintenance soon. “I-I’m not-”

  
The lights overhead flickered.

  
Chris instantly jumped and probably would’ve finally moved into that fighting stance if it hadn’t been for Leon standing there in front of him, looking calm and collected as ever like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

  
Before Chris could make any comment, the lights flickered once again - longer this time, before they went out entirely. The elevator jolted.

  
“Woah!” Chris instinctively tried to reach for something to hold on to. Or at least, he tried to tell himself that it was instinct and not his innate desire to hold Leon’s slender waist.

  
A few beats of silence, then emergency generator lights kicked in. Chris’s brown eyes met Leon’s blue-coloured ones, before Leon’s gaze drifted down to where Chris was gripping him by the waist.

  
Chris immediately made to let go. “Oh god, I’m sorry, I-” before Leon’s hands shot out and pinned Chris’s hands right where they were.

  
Well, this was bad.

  
“Well.” Leon’s voice was low and threatening, and god if that didn’t send all of Chris’s blood rushing south. “Looks like you’re really enjoying having your hands on me, Captain Redfield.”

  
“I-I didn’t mean it,” Chris protested, attempting to break Leon’s iron grip on his wrists, although admittedly not trying very hard.

  
In the faint light Chris thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw Leon pout. “I didn’t tell you to take your hands off me.”

  
Chris froze.

  
“Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you look at me, Christopher Redfield.” God, hearing his full name roll off Leon’s tongue so casually practically sent him into heaven. “Your eyes practically devour me every single time we meet at one of Claire’s barbecue parties. And it’s a little too intense for you to give pathetic excuses.”

  
“I-” Chris stopped himself before he started stammering, took a deep breath, and managed to get out, “Everyone stares at your ass, Kennedy.”

  
Leon smirked faintly as he brushed his bangs away from his face. “Well, that’s true. I was hoping you’d actually take action on it, though.”

  
“Wait.” Oh wow, congratulations, Chris, you managed to get one word out without stuttering on it. “Wait, Kennedy, I mean, Leon, are you actually - interested in me?”

  
Chris had to be dreaming. Maybe he’d been kidnapped and was having some drug-induced hallucinations right now. Or Leon was just playing with him, maybe just looking to tease people and any moment now he would lean back, looking at Chris with disgust and those cold blue eyes effectively shutting off any future interaction with him. There was probably no way in hell he stood a chance with Leon Kennedy of all people.

  
“Well,” Leon mused, leaning fully into Chris until he could really feel his weight pressing against him. “To begin with, ‘interested’ doesn’t even begin to remotely cover what I feel for you.”

  
Chris’s heart leaped in his chest.

  
“If I’d suspected earlier that you reciprocated, I would’ve approached you way sooner,” Leon murmured, tracing his fingers down the side of Chris’s chest. “But you being so obsessed with my ass made me question if you were actually interested in me or just…material desires.”

  
“No, both,” Chris said it so quickly before his brain caught up and he registered what he had just said. “I-I mean-”

  
The younger man laughed, a sound so clear and sincere that Chris found his own lips lifting in a smile. “Chris, would you like to go out with me?”

  
_Oh my God._

  
A proposal in a broken-down elevator of all things was probably one of the wildest things Chris had ever experienced in his romantic life. But again, if it came from Leon S. Kennedy, Chris supposed that he had nothing to complain about.

  
“Yes,” he answered immediately, staring into Leon’s gorgeous blue eyes. “If you’ll have me, yes, please.”

  
Leon smiled, eyes shining brightly even in the faint light. “Great.”

  
Then he leaned forwards and their lips crashed together.

  
It was a little awkward at first, their teeth accidentally clacking together in both their haste, until Leon pulled back, pressing a hand on Chris’s chest, trying to get both of them to regain their composure. After a few seconds he leaned in again and they met in a calmer kiss. Chris felt a little more encouraged to touch Leon, one hand moving up Leon’s back to tangle in his hair, the other resting on his hip. Leon made a faintly appreciative noise in the back of his throat, nibbling on Chris’s lower lip taking pleasure in how Chris shuddered and moaned.

  
“So, how long exactly did you take?” Chris asked, once they pulled apart for air.

  
Leon blinked at him with a look of confusion and Chris rephrased his question. “I mean, how long did you realise that you liked me, and were you ever going to confess if not for us…being trapped in this elevator together?”

  
“I realised only during the Arias mission,” Leon admitted, and winced a little at the look on Chris’s face. “What? I’m not used to getting romantic feelings, okay? Then how about you?”

  
“Actually, ever since China,” Chris confessed, and he saw Leon’s eyebrow go up. “Yeah, er, well, I know we were at each others' throats then, and I was actually pissed about you defending Ada - but I thought, well…you look really hot when you’re in the man-on-a-mission mode-”

  
“Christ, Redfield, you had like literal years to ask me out and I still end up being the one to make the first move?” Leon narrowed his eyes at him.

  
“W-well, I had no idea if you were into guys…”

  
“Heck, if I had known sooner, I would’ve flirted harder with you.” He slid his hands down Chris’s chest, grinning when Chris shuddered.

  
“Yeah, but if you only realised you liked me a month ago, you probably would’ve backhanded me across the room if I tried to ask you out,” Chris pointed out, eyes slowly sliding shut as he felt Leon teasing his nipples.

  
“Well…” There was gentle pressure on his nipples, making Chris squirm in ecstasy only to have him practically jump a foot into the air when Leon suddenly slid a knee between his legs to press against his crotch. “I doubt I would’ve been able to move you an inch, with all those muscles you got.”

  
Before Chris could say something about Leon’s own well-toned body, the agent’s hands slid down to Chris’s belt, suddenly rendering him speechless again. “Honestly a shame, I was hoping you’d wear something more formal today since you were going to do desk work. But no matter. You look good in everything, anyway.”

  
For the first time Chris fully took in Leon’s ensemble (he’d been too enamoured by those eyes): the agent was dressed in a dark blue button-up shirt that fit his figure slightly too well, black dress pants tucked into combat boots that should’ve looked awkward, but somehow complemented the look well, plus his signature fingerless black gloves. Heck, he looked gorgeous.

  
“I could absolutely say the same for you,” Chris commented, staring into Leon’s eyes.

  
A small laugh as Leon pressed more kisses along Chris’s neck and jaw. “There’s more to where that came from. But not right now.”

  
He was about to ask why not, but he got his answer soon enough when Leon fell to his knees before him, unbuckling Chris’s belt and pulling down his dark jeans and underwear in one smooth move.

  
“Oh god.”

  
Chris was sure his soul was going to ascend to heaven any moment now.

  
“Even he can’t save you now,” Leon laughed, and Chris watched, entranced as he wrapped his hand around Chris’s half-hard length. “You’re all mine now.”

  
Chris sucked in a breath, partly from the sheer possessiveness in Leon’s tone but largely more from the sudden warmth around his long-neglected cock. “Fuck, please…”

  
“Calm down.” Leon smiled up at him from below long eyelashes. “I’ve got you, Chris.”

  
He gave Chris’s length a few firm pumps, and it was already good enough friction for Chris as he struggled to keep from rudely thrusting straight into Leon’s hand. “Ah…”

  
Chris was lying his head on the back of the elevator door, eyes closed, when he suddenly jerked upwards upon feeling a wet tongue on his fully hard cock. “Hah!”

  
Leon licked eagerly up his entire length, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking lightly, and Chris melted underneath the touches, almost purring in his throat. It was pretty clear that this wasn’t Leon’s first rodeo - or if it was, then he was insanely talented at it.

  
“Fuck, Leon!”

  
Leon had already started to take him fully into his mouth, nearly choking himself on it - Chris didn’t want to take the time to consider why that turned him on so much.

“I - don’t force yourself,” Chris gasped out.

  
“Mmmm,” Leon hummed in response, enjoying the way Chris shuddered at the vibrations. Chris could feel his tongue working to undo him as he fought to regain some sort of control over himself. He was desperately trying not to lose it but considering it was Leon S. Kennedy of all people on his knees before him, he soon realised he was fighting a losing battle.

  
“Leon, slow down, damn it, or I swear I’m not gonna last more than -”

  
Leon pulled off long enough to smirk at him and answer, “No,” before diving back down with all the hunger of a man who’d been starving for weeks.  
“Fuck!” Chris hissed through his teeth, gripping on tight to Leon’s hair in automatic reflex. He heard Leon make a noise and loosened his grip, afraid that he was hurting him, but then he realised Leon had moaned.

  
He hadn’t realised how much he would get off on seeing Leon’s always perfect hairstyle get messed up because of him. That alone stirred too many desires in Chris - mainly ones that included the agent in his bed so he could have his way with him, and waking up to see him with that gorgeous messy hair.

  
Chris bundled his fist in Leon’s hair - finally, finally finding out that it was indeed as soft as it looked - and couldn’t stop himself from thrusting forward a little. Leon made a strangled noise but didn’t attempt to pull off, instead looking up at Chris with somewhat of a pleading expression. It took a moment for Chris to register what Leon wanted, then he choked out a “You’re not fucking serious”, even as Leon leaned back slightly and tried to relax his throat, looking at Chris expectantly.

  
He hesitated for a moment more, and that was already too much to the impatient Leon who extricated himself again and snapped, “I swear, Christopher, one more time that you hesitate, I’m gonna climb out of this broken elevator without you.”

  
“Up the elevator shaft?” Chris couldn’t help asking, grin spreading even wider when Leon narrowed his eyes at him.

  
“I’m also going to bite off your dick if you say anything further about that,” Leon warned, but he was unable to fully wipe the grin off his face. That was when Chris decided, very tactically, to shut him up instead.

  
He pulled Leon a little closer by his hair, and in response Leon parted his lips, already leaning forwards again, and this time he knelt there quietly letting Chris set the pace.

  
“Shit, Leon,” Chris hissed, tugging his hair again and nearly losing it when Leon moaned, which was cut off when he hit the back of his throat. Leon made a faintly affronted noise when Chris made to pull him off, which just made another vibration that practically sent Chris to heaven. “No, Leon, I swear, I’m gonna-”

  
Leon suddenly slammed his hands on Chris’s hips and shoved him backwards against the elevator, before deepthroating him all in one go - and Chris wasn’t sure if it was that action or if it was Leon determinedly hollowing his cheeks and sucking, but either way he found himself tipping over the edge down Leon’s throat with a cry, and in the moments of pure bliss and nothingness that followed, there was a sudden realisation that - holy fucking shit did Leon just swallow?

  
Chris stared down at Leon, panting as Leon pulled off him with a lewd noise, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, only for his blush to further intensify when Leon smirked faintly, sticking out his tongue to lick his lips. “Looks like you enjoyed it.”

  
“Of course,” Chris breathed faintly, not even able to counter it once Leon laughed and stood up, yanking Chris’s jeans and underwear back to waist level as he did and leaving Chris to scramble to secure them. Leon tossed him his belt and Chris fumbled trying to get it through the belt loops, trying not to show how much his legs were shaking.

  
He heard a small laugh and looked up into Leon’s blue eyes, but didn’t manage to make a sarcastic comment before being stunned into silence by how tender Leon’s hands were when they pulled the belt from Chris’s grasp and threaded it through the loops on his belt, even going so far as to secure it for him. He leaned back and gave Chris a smile, that somehow made him look like an innocent puppy looking for its master’s approval. Except Chris couldn’t see those lips as anything but sinful, after what had just happened.

  
“So,” Leon said conversationally, stepping over to lean casually against the back of the elevator next to Chris as if he hadn’t just sucked Chris through a mind-blowing orgasm just moments ago. “I’m gonna assume you like me too?”

  
Chris breathed out, trying to get a grip on himself, then he whipped around, throwing himself over Leon and slamming his lips down on the other's. Leon made a small noise as he opened his mouth obediently, allowing Chris to press his tongue in with literally no regard for where his mouth had previously been. It was messy, it was possessive and it was everything Chris had ever fantasized about.

  
The warm sigh that followed melted Chris’s heart to its core and he smiled at Leon, cupping his cheek lightly in his palm. “Yes,” he responded. “Do you want to…”

  
He trailed off when he accidentally brushed against Leon’s leg and suddenly realised that the other male was still half-hard against him. “Oh, uh-”

  
To his surprise Leon swatted his hand away when Chris made to touch him through his pants, and Chris turned confused brown eyes on Leon’s face. “You’re not going to let me return the favour?”

  
Leon shook his head, gently taking Chris’s hand and kissing it, making heat suddenly shoot to Chris’s face. “I would love to, but not right now, I doubt we have time for-”

  
As if right on cue, the lights overhead flickered, once, twice, and then turned on fully. He could see Leon’s face in all its gorgeousness. His hair was messy from where Chris had been holding on to it, his cheeks still rosy from exertion and eyes dark with lust. They locked eyes, and Chris was the first to look away, blushing furiously when the elevator suddenly jerked and started moving - upwards to their floor.

  
Leon smiled slightly as he brushed his fringe out of his eyes, turning his gaze back to the elevator floor and shifting his weight a little so that he leaned slightly against Chris. Chris might have blushed. Honestly, it was hard to tell if the burn in his face had ever fully subsided in that thirty minutes spent in the elevator.

  
Then something struck him. “Actually, Leon, why were you even in the BSAA headquarters today?”

  
“Kinda wanted to get to see you. Didn’t expect it would turn out this well, though.” Leon glanced up at him through his bangs. “Well, I had some files I needed to collect, and I told them I’d come over in person rather than have them send it to my house.”

  
“...Oh.” There was nothing much Chris could say to that, or maybe his brain was just still faulty leaving him unable to formulate an intelligent response. “You - you’re sure you’re gonna leave that for later?” He gestured vaguely in the direction of Leon’s crotch, hardly able to make eye contact with him.

  
Leon laughed, but it was more good-natured and teasing if anything. “I’ll deal with that for now. But…” Leon smirked, and there was cockiness and confidence in that smirk. “Isn’t this the cue for you to invite me over to your house tonight, Redfield?”

  
_Holy shit._

  
Chris ran a hand through his own hair, distinctly aware that they were rapidly approaching Leon’s floor. He took one more moment to regain his composure, then he lifted his head and looked Leon in the eye. “I’ll do you one better: are you free for dinner tonight? I’ll take you out before you come over.”

  
He saw Leon’s blue eyes widen in shock, before he ducked his head, smiling shyly. “I-I’d love that.”

  
“What time and where?” Chris asked, more than aware that Leon was going to leave in about five seconds.

  
“Around 6?” Leon offered, glancing up as the elevator slowed down. “As for where, you pick. I’m sure you can find something we both like.” He grinned and slipped out of the elevator before Chris could come up with something witty as a parting. “Catch you later, Redfield.”

  
The door closed, leaving Chris with a mental image of Leon’s devious grin before he realised that he needed to fix his hair and his clothes before he met the rest of his team.

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly made the title "rain or shine, i'm going down". ooh boy i hope y'all get the reference.  
>   
> sequel to this work is now available [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628859)!


End file.
